Moon's Destiny
by Blue Moonshine123
Summary: Moons has the perfect life until she gets strange dreams saying she needs to leave, and she in for a big adventure, as she finds her ways to the clans, and learns to love it, then she realizes that she that she just where she needs to be. ( I'm not good with summerize)


Allegiances

_ThunderClan_

**Leader**

Bramblestar~ Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Squirrelflight~ Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather~ Gray tabby tom

Warriors

Brackenfur~ Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail~ Dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws

Cloudtail~ Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie~ Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw~ Golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool~ Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg~ Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall~ Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing~ White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose~ Cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost~ Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Hazeltail~ Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker~ Gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze~ Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap~ Reddish tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**_

Icecloud~ White she-cat

_**Apprentice, Lilypaw**_

Toadstep~ Black-and-white tom

Rosepetal~ Dark cream she-cat

_**Apprentice, Molepaw**_

Briarlight~ Dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall~ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe~ Very pale gray tom with black stripes

_**Apprentice, Seedpaw**_

Ivypool~ Silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Lilypaw~ a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw~ a very pale ginger she-cat

Molepaw~ a cream-and-brown tom

Cherrypaw~ a ginger she-cat

Queens

Cinderheart~ Gray tabby she-cat (Lionblaze's kits= Hollykit: A black she-cat with green eyes, Gingerkit- ginger she-cat, and Bluekit: A silver-gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Brightheart~ White she-cat with ginger patches (Cloudtail's kits= Dewkit: A dark gray tom with amber eyes, Snowkit: A white tom with amber eyes, Amberkit: A gray she-kit, with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes)

Daisy~ Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing~ Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Elders

Purdy~ Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe~ long haired gray tom

Dustpelt~ Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm~ Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Prologue**

A reddish tom walks out of his den and stretches. Then cats flood the clearing, a snow white she-cat step out of the crowd.

"Snowstar what is the meaning of this?!" The red tom hisses

"Robinstar, I'm—I'm sorry, they came, killed many, I didn't know where else to go" She says with a shaky voice. "There coming"

Robinstar hisses. "Why did those Up-walkers have to bring those mutts!?"

"I don't know, but the wolfs are ruining us."

Suddenly a gray tom runs into the clearing. "There's a prophecy, two will come together and save clans in need."

"Does he mean Moonkit or Shadowkit?" A greenish she cat says

"We have a kit too." Snow adds in.

"We have to take them to the Up-walkers." The gray to say

"Goosetail are you crazy?" A Brown she-cat asks

"No, that's the only place they be safe Brightstream." He says

Then all the cats hear Barking.

"Goosetail, you're my medicine cat and I trust your judgment, Lets go" Lilystem say

As the three cats pick up the kits and run towards the Up-walkers place. After what felt of moons of running they made it. Then Goosetail points his tail towards a house.

After putting them down He says "Let's go"

"What!"

This is there destiny, they will save Moonclan and Sunclan" He says

Good bye, may Dreamclan light your path." Both she-cats whisper to their kits.

Then Goosetail Scratches on the door and they hide in a bush. An Up-walker opens the door and picks up the three kits and closes the door.

"Let's go fight for the clans" Brightstream says

"And our kits" Lilystem added

As they run off Goosetail stops and says "Take care Moonkit, Shadowkit, My daughters."

**A/N: So Ya please REVIEW and if you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter, also I'm looking for a new editor so please PM me if you would like to help me with this story. **

**Flowerheart: Hello I'm going to say the disclaimer starting in the next chapter. BYE.**


End file.
